


Do You Know Where Your Scientists Are?

by Kallimax



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallimax/pseuds/Kallimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FitzSimmons meet Tony and Bruce. Surprisingly little chaos occurs until Coulson gets word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Where Your Scientists Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for a [prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17613.html?thread=40265421#t4026542) at the Avengers Kink Meme:
> 
> "So FitzSimmons have this idol worship thing going on with Tony and Bruce, for good reason too. One they they actually meet them. What happens?"

Tony typically blared rock music any time Bruce wasn’t in the lab, so it was a surprise when Bruce came downstairs after breakfast to silence. He almost thought Tony had gone to bed last night after all, but then Tony’s voice called over the speakers. “Bruce, you have to get in here.”

Bruce smiled at the urgency and excitement in Tony’s voice. Tony was usually excited after a full night’s work, and Bruce suspected whatever this was could actually wait.

But he went in the lab anyway, steeling himself for an overactive and sleep-deprived Tony. What he wasn’t expecting were two other people in their workspace. One slumped cross-legged on the counter. The other jumped off the couch and hurried toward Bruce as Tony called his name again.

Bruce took an involuntary step backward as the girl rushed forward, babbling excitedly.

“Dr. Banner, I can’t tell you how fantastic it is to meet you,” she said. “We heard all about you at Sci Ops, and that was mostly bad things actually but Fitz and I, we never believed them. Well, there was that one time, but that was only…” She broke off and gave him a huge smile, thrusting a hand out at him. “Jemma Simmons, it’s nice to meet you.”

Bruce shook her hand in a daze and tried to return her smile, though he figured there weren’t many people on Earth who could match it. The girl – Simmons – grinned ever wider and then bustled off across the lab to talk to the kid on the counter.

“Tony,” Bruce asked, “what’s going on?”

Tony grinned. “Aren’t they great? Fitzsimmons. Though I’m not actually sure which is which?” He shrugged. “They’re on Coulson’s team. His pet scientists, biochemistry and engineering. But I… borrowed them.”

It didn’t surprise Bruce in any way that Tony remembered their concentrations but not their names, but he decided to focus on the part of what Tony has said that made the least sense. “Coulson?”

“Turns out he’s not dead,” Tony said, and Bruce could hear the bitterness underlying the words. “Should’ve known, right? Nothing could keep Agent down.”

Suddenly, Fitzsimmons’s unexpected appearance and Tony’s anger at Coulson combined to form a thought that Bruce didn’t want to think. “Tony,” he said carefully, “Coulson knows they’re here. You didn’t kidnap them?”

“Oh,” Simmons broke in, “we didn’t mind, really.”

“I minded,” the kid on the counter said.

“Fitz!” Simmons said, turning a look of exasperation on him. Then she looked back to Bruce and smiled. “Fitz is just a little grumpy –”

“I’m not grumpy,” Fitz interjected.

Simmons continued as if he hadn’t spoken. Bruce got the feeling that happened a lot. “Because Mr. Stark’s robot doesn’t like him.”

“I told you,” Fitz said, “he likes me fine. He’s just a little… pinchy.” Simmons rolled her eyes at him. Bruce got the feeling that happened a lot too. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of them beyond that, but at least now he understood why Fitz was sitting on the counter. Bruce could just barely see Dummy lying in wait nearby. He grimaced sympathetically then turned back to Tony.

“You can’t keep them here,” he said.

“Why not?” Tony asked. He looked at Fitz and Simmons. “You guys are cool here, right?”

Simmons nodded enthusiastically. Fitz leaned over the side of the counter to check on Dummy, grimaced, and quickly sat up again.

Bruce sighed. “Coulson’s going to wonder where they are.”

“Maybe I told him they died,” Tony said. “Would only serve him right.”

“Tony, you didn’t,” Bruce said. Tony kind of shrugged, and Bruce couldn’t tell if that meant yes or no. He was about to ask again when the door to the lab slid open and Pepper entered, followed closely by Coulson.

“Phil tells me you acquired some of his people without his express permission, Tony,” she said.

“It was a legal acquisition,” Tony retorted. “Coulson’s dead. He can’t have people.” Pepper’s face said she was not amused, so Tony added, “They came of their own free will.”

“Sir,” Simmons started.

Coulson interrupted. “I’ll deal with you two later. It’s time to go.”

“Finally!” Fitz burst out. “I mean…” he trailed off, glancing over at Dummy again. Bruce heard Simmons hiss Fitz’s name.

“Yes, sir,” she said, nodding at Coulson. Then she started helping Fitz down from the counter, murmuring in his ear the whole time.

“Come on, guys,” Tony exclaimed. “You can’t go. We were just getting to know each other.”

Fitz and Simmons had retreated to the door, but Bruce heard Simmons call “sorry” across the room.

“Stark,” Coulson said. “My people are off limits. Don’t ever do this again.”

While Tony was busy arguing over this rule and Pepper was assuring Coulson that it would never happen again, Bruce wandered across the lab to Fitz and Simmons. Simmons grinned wider as he approached. Fitz was too busy checking around him for Dummy to notice Bruce.

He smiled back at her. Her enthusiasm was pretty contagious. “Don’t let him steal you again,” he said, and it hurt when Simmons’s smile dimmed at his words. “You can come back anytime. Just let Coulson know first.”

Simmons’s grin reappeared in full force, and she nodded vigorously. “Yes, Dr. Banner, sir.”

“Bruce,” he corrected. “And I’ll make sure Dummy’s not around next time.”

Fitz looked over and smiled sheepishly.

“It was nice to meet you,” Bruce said as Coulson came over and started sweeping them out the door. Simmons turned back for one last smile and an excited wave before launching into conversation with Fitz.

“See, Bruce?” Tony called. “I told you they were great.”

And Bruce had to admit, Tony was right.


End file.
